Of Bunnies and Perverts
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Kanou has a hard day on the job, goes to a bar, gets drunk, runs into a strange woman, takes a bunny from her saying it's special...But how speical exactly? Yaoi don't like don't read! KanAya Rated M to be safe, might be shounen-ai but not likely.
1. Destined bunny

**So this is my first Okane ga nai fic. I've watched the show a lot bu~t I might get stuff wrong so please don't yell at me and I would really appreciate if you could point out all the mistakes in the characters if any just please don't get mad at me for ruining the show which I would hate to do. Thank you now and enjoy the story. *bows***

**Ah! And before I forget I don't own the manga or anime…or characters -.-, just the idea of this fic.**

~With the Kuba twins and Kanou-san~

"Boss, I think you've had enough." The elder of his twin co-workers, Kuba, Homare said trying to get a hold of his stumbling boss. "Leave me alone already I'm fine! Why'd the hell you two follow me anyways huh?" Kanou asked in annoyance. "We're sorry but we figured you might need someone to drive you home after you went bar hopping like that." The younger twin, Kuba MIsao said with a deep bow to his drunken boss.

(A/N: Okay I'm pretty sure Kanou can hold his Sake but hey, even the strongest alcoholic can get drunk right? Anyways on with the story)

"Will you just go home already? I'm fine and I'm not going to hit anymore bars just leave me alone already!" he yelled grumbling and walking off mumbling something about stubborn employee's and fluffy white rabbits. The twins sighed with groans. "Yes sir…we're leaving now…" he muttered walking away from him and back to the car.

(A/N: Okay so let's just say in this story that Kanou-san has a thing for fluffy things…secretly… =^w^=)

~With Ayase, Tetsuo and random people~

"Well you did come through after all." A young woman cooed lifting up the small white rabbit that a man with sandy blonde hair and freckles on his face handed to her. "Y…yeah…" muttered fidgeting a bit. She sighed. "Very well then, we'll consider this even." She said petting the trembling rabbit to try and calm its nerves a bit. "Perhaps I can even find a good home for him as well." She cackled under her breath holding the small rabbit in her arms, almost cradling it.

"Th…thank you…" he muttered hurriedly to the woman before running away. Once he was gone she sighed shaking her head. "So the brat was willing to give away his own relative I see." She shook her head heading back over to her table setting the frightened creature down.

Its big clear blue eyes stared at her fearfully, and his small white body shook with his big ears down a bit. "I'll find you a suitable owner little one, you have nothing to worry about." She cooed rubbing its head softly.

"Stupid employee's acting like I'm drunk. I can hold my liquor just fine!" a deep male voice bellowed in what seemed like annoyance. The brunette woman caught sight of the yelling man, a smile growing on her face. "Well this is odd. His aura is un consciously calling out for yours." She smiled stroking the scared rabbits head more. Deep blue eyes stared at her, a hint of curiosity mixed with the fear.

"You shall see in due time little one." She cackled a bit before calling the man over. "Excuse me sir, could you come over her for a moment?" The raven haired man stopped glaring at the one who dared to interrupt his ranting. "What do you want you old bag?" he asked with a growl walking towards her. She glared at the man clenching her fists and clamping her eyes shut.

"Old hag is it?" she took a breath before clearing her throat. "Aside from that snide remark, I have something you've been searching for. You're calling out for him, yet you do not know him just yet." Brown narrowed eyes glared daggers into the smoky blue staring back at him. "What are you talking about _him_? I'm not interested in any form of prostitution you're offering me." He said about to walk (or stumble in the case) off.

"Please wait a minuet! I'm not offering you some wanton whore. And I'm _not_ offering you prostitution! I'm offering you a rabbit." She grinned seeing the man stop in his tracks. "A…a rabbit…? As in small and fl…fluffy…?" he asked turning to the woman with a hint of curiosity. "Of course." She grinned picking up the rabbit from the table and holding it up to him. Brown stared into blue and a gasp escaped the mans throat. "He…he's cute… and small…and looks fluffy…" the drunk stated blinking. The snowy furred and crystal blue eyed rabbit stared at him, its pink nose twitching and its ears perking up a bit.

"I can tell it in your aura, you two were destined to be together?" she said a smile in place. "I'm meant to be with a rabbit?" He asked before groaning and shaking his head. "Not just a normal rabbit though. He has a special ability you'll see in due time. He's a very special little bunny you see." She said holding it out more to him. "Well…I guess so…but I'm going to return him if he doesn't satisfy me!" he yelled grabbing the rabbit forcefully. Its ears went down and its small body shook.

"If you can find me that is." She said, her voice growing airy as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke that mysteriously appeared. "What is going on?" he asked staring at the now empty table before heading back to his house after a few minuets.

*At Kanou's house*

(A/N: Okay I'm sorry this is rushed on parts and I obviously keep interrupting, sorry bout that)

"We're going to have to get you a cage and some food tomorrow. All the pet stores are closed." He sighed after sobering up a bit, enough to talk and walk straight. He sat the bunny on his bed before heading into the bathroom, to get a quick shower. The bunny sat on his bed blinking its big eyes at the empty room he was now in.

~Bunnies view~

What's going on here? My cousin, Tetsuo Ishii, told me to transform and I did, but afterwards he picked me up and dragged me off somewhere. I wasn't even able to get cloths for when I turn back! Ah! Oh yeah…I remember him saying something about owing some woman an animal. Apparently he let someone steal one of hers. Oh so that's why he took me too her…but why was I handed to a strange drunk man by the nice lady? I hopped around on the bed a bit, knowing that since it's a full moon that I can't turn back to normal until tomorrow. Tetsuo knew that…now I'm stuck like this.

I hopped around on the bed a bit taking in the scent that was overpowering my senses. I guess it's that man…he doesn't seem to have anyone else around here. I jumped off the bed stumbling a bit, seeing as I was small for a rabbit _and _human. The floor was clean minus a few bits of clothing lying around. I looked around a bit more, before underneath the bed caught my attention. The scent of paper…I always had a thing for chewing on paper for some odd reason. Maybe because it comfortable to lie on? I don't know.

I made my way under the bed looking around for it when a shiny cover caught my attention. Oh…a magazine. I hopped up to it instantly blushing as the cover caught my attention. A Playboy magazine? What kind of man did she give me too? I pulled on the top magazine managing to pull it out slowly before I had it in the open. I was handed over to a pervert!

(A/N: I swear this is the last one! But I just gotta say, we all know Kanou-san isn't _that _ creative and we all know too he does have a hidden porn collection somewhere, it's just not shown in the anime and probably not the manga)

~normal view~

Kanou climbed out of the shower pulling on a pair of black pajama pants the hung on his hips leaving a bit to the imagination, and a towel on top of his head as he lazily dried his hair. He walked into his room with a sigh. "Finally some sleep." He yawned about to go to bed when a tearing sound on the other side of the bed caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other side and stared shocked twitching at the site. The small white rabbit he was given…was tearing up his secret stash of magazines.

The rabbit didn't appear to sense him since he was still tearing away at a random page, nibbling on a piece of it for a bit before giving off a coughing sound, shaking his head and returning to chewing. To stunned to move he stood there watching the small rabbit destroy one of his marked pages before hopping on the pile of paper he had and lying down on it. I…it's using it as a _bed_? It's really using my precious material as a bed? Kanou thought finally breaking from his thoughts and stomping over to the rabbit picking it up by the scruff of its neck.

The rabbit looked at him with its ears down and sad blue eyes. "You…you destroyed it…why?" he asked staring at it with a hard glare. The small creature shrunk back starting to tremble. He growled about ready to throw the bunny out of his room but stopped before setting it down. Deep crystal, clear blue eyes stared back at him the best they could making him blush a bit before changing his mind and bringing it back into his room.

"One more little stunt like that and you're out of here. I'm too tired to deal with you right now. So be good tonight and I'm going to bed." He said placing it on a pillow and lying down himself pulling the covers up over himself letting sleep take over quickly.

*morning*

Kanou groaned awake as the sun hit him in the face. He tried to turn over, feeling something on his chest making him groan and look down at his chest lazily seeing a mop of pale blonde hair. Did I bring some girl home last night? He thought in confusion still staring at the mop resting on his chest. The 'girl' groaned moving around a bit before sitting up rubbing 'her' eyes.

The raven stared wide eyed at her letting his eyes wonder down. His eyebrows knitted together seeing the flat chest. His eyes wondered lower before growing wide again and quickly looking back up just as bright blue eyes opened staring at him. "Ah, g…good morning…" the feminine blonde boy smiled shyly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked. "Y…you got me from a nice lady…in an alley way…don't you remember?" he asked in his high melodic voice. "Ah…last night…um…" he ran a hand through his hair just as the memories came back to him. " The rabbit! Where is it?" he asked in a sudden frenzy. The blonde looked at him blinking. "Th...that was me…" he admitted shyly.

"You? So you expect me to believe you're the little rabbit I took in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "W…well I know i…it's hard to understand but y…yes." He said tugging on one of his long white ears. Wait ears…he has… he blinked looking at the top of the boy's head seeing two fluffy white ears poking up out of his head. He blinked again before getting up calmly and walking out of the room leaving the innocent bunny sitting on his bed.

**TBC**

**Sorry if their kinda out of character a bit, but yeah…random idea cause just figured Aya-chan would look Kawaii as a bunny. Stupid muse never gives my brain a break! T^T Ah, anyways hope you liked it. I hope I'm only going to make a **_**few**_** more chapters. Not much though. Ja ne!**__


	2. Mated bunny

**Chapter 2 is finally up! And yet again the disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea hopefully. *bows* Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Recap: Kanou woke up to a humanoid bunny, before freaking out after being told that the boy was the bunny…then he walked out.**

_**And Homare, Kuba is just gonna be Kuba and Misai Kuba is gonna be Misai**_

"Ah, boss good morning." Kuba said with a light bow. Kanou groaned his greeting flopping down in his chair and opening his work folder to see who else wanted more money from him.

(A/N: I'm not sure how his job works so please forgive my stupidity in this case. Business confuses me…)

~With Aya-chan~

"S…so it was too much for him…he's going to get rid of me then…" His long white ears fell as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I thought that nice lady was right…" he whimpered chewing on his bottom lip, a stray tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry little one. This was not mistake…" The same woman's airy voice called making him gasp and look around for the source. She giggled a bit. "No little one, I can't let you see me. Then that man might want to return you to me. This is where you're meant to be. Just give it time and you'll understand soon enough." The woman's voice vanished leaving the bunny to look down at the bed.

"B…but he doesn't want me…" he whimpered as tears threatened to fall.

~With Kanou~

"oss. Boss!" Kuba called shaking his boss again. Kanou shot up nearly head butting his coworker. "What do you want? Couldn't you tell I was…busy?" he asked. "Ah yes sir I understand that but um…it seem that Karouko-san is here to hand in his money." He muttered just as a cross dresser walked in the room. "I don't have time for you Okama. So hand over the money and leave. He huffed, "Well aren't you nice. How is that anyway to greet your friend anyways?" he asked.

"I told you I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" He yelled. Someya laughed a bit covering his mouth. "And might I ask what has the all mighty Kanou-kun distracted?" Kanou glared at him. "No." he said looking at the folder he was looking at. "Hm! How rude. Won't even tell a childhood friend what's distracting you!" Someya pouted closing his bright blue eyes. "That's because it's none of your damn business baka Okama!" he yelled throwing the folder down with a sigh.

"Kuba, Misai I'm going home early today. Loan him all the money he wants, his business is going to fail soon anyways. And if he doesn't have anything valuable for consolation then have his daughter as a co-signer. It's easy to get money off of women." He said walking out of the office.

(A/N: This actually happened. Maybe not word for word but yeah, this happened in Episode 1 or 2. Kyaaa such a cute anime! w)

I wonder if he's going to get rid of me…now that he knows about me now…? Ayase thought staring down at the baby carrot in his hand, nibbling at it slowly. Okaa-san…tou-san… His ears fell again. "So you're in here then." The small bunny squeaked managing to bite his own finger managing to draw blood. Kanou stared at him wide eyes, seeing the droplets of blood fall on to his milky thighs.

"O…oh you…you're back…" he gasped staring at him with wide pale blue eyes. "Yes…and you bit yourself…" he answered dumbly. Ayase blushed brightly with wide eyes. "I…um…" he stopped trying to talk and stuffed his finger in his mouth lapping up the blood every now and then.

The human stared wide eyed at the rabbit's unintentional show, gulping as the little pink tongue darted out again before the bunny opened his mouth sucking on his finger. "Y...you…" he groaned, keeping a close eye on Ayase's display. The bunny popped his finger out of his mouth examining the cut. Better. He grinned lightly before turning to Kanou.

"Ano…Daijobou desu ka?" he asked staring up at him, nose twitching cutely. "I…um…" he blinked staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed closing his eyes, finally calming down a bit. "I'm fine. Now let me ask you a question. The blonde bunny tilted his head to the side innocently making the human blush. "What is your name?" he asked.

The bunny gasped. "Um...Yukiya, Ayase…" he muttered with a light bow. "I see…so Ayase. I'm Somuku, Kanou." He smirked making the bunny blush brightly. Don't rape don't rape…Kanou chanted staring at Ayase's small frame and small butt and his puffy little cotton ball tail. Ayase looked down seeing the carrot he was nibbling on earlier, nibbling on it again. "Y…You tease." He growled out stalking towards the rabbit suddenly. "A…tease…?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. "

"What's a…tease?" he asked staring up at him. Kanou growled again shutting his eyes and clenching his fists. "You right now." A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself. Kanou finally felt his self control break before he picked the rabbit up and flung Ayase over his shoulder. "If you don't know, then I'll have to show you myself now won't I?" He asked just as they reached his room. Kanou threw the small bunny on his bed face first, loosing up his tie soon after before pulling it off.

"Wh…what are you doing?" he asked backing up against the headboard. "Showing you the answer to your question." He smirked undoing the top buttons of his shirt before crawling on to the bed near the shaking bunny. "H…how?" he asked still shaking but, curiosity got the better of him. Kanou chuckled. "Don't worry…this will only hurt for a little bit." He grinned licking his lips as he descended on the small blonde, blue eyed bunny.

(No sex scene yet, but that's gonna happen soon Cause I don't wanna put more the 5 chapter for this story.)

"W…why…?" the small bunny asked quietly as he curled up into himself. "Why what, Ayase?" Kanou asked inhaling on his cigarette and blowing out. "W…why did y…you do that t…to me?" he asked again, voice barley above a whisper. "Hn. It's not like that wasn't expected. After all you felt good too in the end didn't you?" he asked. Ayase looked away from him, face flushed a pretty pink. "I d…didn't!" he yelled shooting up from his fetal position staring at him with wide eyes.

"I…don't e…enjoy getting taken advantage of and being mated with by force!" he yelled tears threatening to spill from his big, pretty blue eyes. "Hm?" he hummed looking over at him. His large with ears were trembling and hung low. "You must be confused. You seemed to enjoy it enough. How many times did you come for me?" he smirked making the bunny gasp. "If that's signs of not enjoying sex with a person then I'd love to see your enjoyment." He mused putting the cigarette out blowing out the last of the smoke.

"Then…um…then you must take responsibility and help care for them if you impregnated me…" he glared defiantly, putting a hand on his flat stomach. "Or I could dump you and the brats with someone else. I don't need the trouble of caring for snot nosed brats." He glared back. Ayase clenched his hands into fists looking away from the man. "So you'd abandon me if I was having a litter?" he asked, bottom lip trembling. "Don't make me repeat myself." He growled getting up and walking out of the room. The bunny boy sniffled trying to hold back tears, failing as they came flooding out and he sobbed. You lied! He's not the one for me! I need someone who wouldn't abandon me _or_ them. He continued to cry before managing to cry himself to sleep.

**TBC**

**Okay I know this was a horrible ending. And it got kinda angsty real quick but it's necessary I guess…anyways. If you want chapter 3 out quick then take the poll and tell me what you want to happen, as in whether you want Aya-chan to have baby bunnies or not. And I promise to try and make the next chapter longer an d a lot less depressing. Ja Ne!**


	3. Confused bunny

**Okay so the poll was tied . bummer. I know it hasn't been up long bu~t, I really want to start this chapter. Nya **

**And since I'm most likely not gonna get more votes, it's tied at 50/50. So then I went to reviews to see what happed with that one. So there's gonna be bunneh babies, the very adorable kind that is. And of course, I'll have pictures of them when their older but just imagine them smaller and well cuter. Their still adorable! And I'm sorry for those who put no. I wanted to get as many as I can is all please forgive me for not posting this sooner.**

**Anyways let's continue. I'm only gonna have one more chapter after this one. Well enjoy this chapter then!**

**Ayase: You forgot the disclaimer Aru-san. *smiles***

**Meh: *looks above* -.- Bah, I don't feel like it…it's too depressing…still it's for the best.**

**Ayase: *sighs* Alright then. Aru-san owns nothing except the idea of this fic.**

**Meh: And Kanou owns you. *smirks with semi evil laugh***

**Ayase: O/O N…no! I…um…**

**Kanou: Ayase, we all know I own you so don't deny it and get over here…I want you again.**

**Meh: Yes, go Aya-chan, us fan girls want a show!" *pushes Ayase towards Kanou who easily grabs him***

**Okay now let's continue shall we? *grabs camera***

"Kanou-kun!" Someya called pounding on the door to the mans flat. Getting no answer, "I know you're here Kanou! I know it's your day off also, now open up this door this instant you lazy man!" He yelled pounding on the door harder. Ayase poke his head around the corner hearing the pounding on the door and insistent yelling behind it. He's here for Kanou-san…I should get him up but. Ayase bit his bottom lip nervously."Kanou Somuku! Get up and answer this door right now before I break it in!" he yelled.

(A/N: We all know Someya has a violent side. He can't deny it!)

Ayase's ears dropped and he hid behind the wall again. Br…break in the door? Ayase whimpered holding his hands up to his chest protectively. He looked up to Kanou's room noticing he wasn't getting up any time soon. "Maybe I should ge-"he stopped mid sentence yelping at the impact of the door now sitting on the ground with a huffing….guy? Ayase tilted his head a bit at the person who was now in the house. "Kanou-ku~n!" He or she yelled stomping through the house heading up the stairs where the bunny boy was hiding. He scurried off trying to hide quickly tripping over his own feet as he or she made it up the stairs.

"Hm?" they asked staring at the small bunny boy who was now lying face first on the ground, his ears twitching wildly before he pulled himself up sitting up on his knees. "Itai…" he whimpered. The strange person looked at him with curiosity before forgetting his original intention in the house kneeling down behind the rabbit.

"Hello." He smiled making the bunny yelp and turn quickly, landing directly on his fluffy little cotton ball of a tail. He cried out in pain, tears escaping making him sniffle. "Oh my, are you alright little one?" they asked. At a closer inspection, Ayase was able to tell the strange person was a guy. He gasped transforming into a small snow white rabbit hopping off to the room his new owner was in. "What just…happened?" he asked following the bunny into Kanou's room.

"What is that man hiding?" he asked peeking around the corner into Kanou's room seeing the bunny boy turn back into a pale blonde haired human, his bunny ears and tail remaining. "A…ano…master-san…" he bunny muttered to the working man timidly calling him. He turned his eyes to Ayase, who looked down with a faint blush. "Um…th…there's someone here for you...h…he's dressed like a um…like a girl…" he muttered fidgeting, nose twitching randomly.

Kanou growled crunching up the paper in his right hand. "What the hell is that Okama doing here?" he asked in annoyance. "Um…I…I'm not sure…b…but he um…kicked the door down and um…" Kanou twitched hearing about the door. "Why didn't you do anything? Like answering the door maybe!" He yelled making the bunny tremble and shrink back in fear. "I...gomenasai!" he whimpered warm tears falling quietly.

Kanou stared at the scared little bunny shaking his head with a sigh. "Whatever. Where is it at now?" he asked. Ayase wiped tears away from his eyes with the back of hand. "L…last time I saw him…"He said finding a piece of paper about to chew on it only to have it grabbed away from him. "No you don't. If you wanna chew on anything, chew on this." Kanou handed the bunny a chew toy. "A…dog toy?" he asked blinking up at him. "If you need something to chew on, I don't need you chewing up my important magazines." He said putting the plastic toy in his hands.

"Um…A…arigatou gozaimasu…" Ayase said with a light bow before running to one of the random corners of the room forgetting what he was going to say. Kanou watched him with a small grin before getting up with a sigh. "You have a soft spot for cute animals and cute girls? Really Kanou I never thought you'd be a guy to like those kinds of things." He chuckled. "That's none of your concern you useless Okama!" he yelled glaring daggers at Someya. "And what is this I hear about my door?" he growled with a sneer.

"Ignoring me like that results in such things. Now on to a different topic, explain this adorable little Usagi-tan." He said pointing to Ayase who was chewing on the plastic toy while staring at the cross dresser. "Some gypsy gave _him_ to me." He sighed. "Now I'm not telling you any more, considering this is an utter waste of my time. Now take your leave and fix my door while you're at it ya damn Okama."He growled before sitting back down and going back to his reading. Someya huffed crossing his arms on his chest. "Well now!" He gasped offended. When the man ignored him he rolled his eyes.

"Very well then, I'll come by again to visit the cutie over there. Perhaps tomorrow while your at work?" He smirked walking out before Kanou could say anymore about the subject or throw something at him. "Ano...th…that guy…" Ayase muttered. He was now holding the toy timidly, his ears twitching. "Ignore him. And if he comes into my house, I want you to demolish him." He huffed.

The bunny blinked before staring down at his toy. "Doshite? He looked nice…just um…very st…strange." He said. "Well he's a no good Okama and I want you stay away from him." He demanded. Ayase's ears fell a bit. "Um…hai…" he replied submissively before turning into his bunny form and curling up in the corner. Kanou glared at the small form. "Pouting won't do you any good with me, I'm not complaining though. "He smirked licking his lips. The bunny form of him squeaked before trying to quickly hop away as fast as his little legs would let him. "I don't think so Ay. Ya. Se." he smirked grabbing the rabbit up by the scruff of his neck.

Ayase began to struggle in his hold squeaking and making rabbit-y noises. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you Ayase. Now change forms before I tie you up and gag you." He threatened. The bunny squeaked before turning human, knowing that he was serious. Kanou was now holding on to the collar of the boy's shirt. "That's better." He chuckled darkly before throwing the boy on the bed like the night before.

(A/N: Muwahahahahhahaha okay so I'ma be evil again and pass this one up too. Don't hate me, I still have one more main chapter left sooooo, wait till next chappy or later in this on ne?)

Ayase lay on the bed curled up into him self whimpering and crying softly the next morning. "P…please…no more…" he begged quietly. Kanou looked over at the trembling bunny boy in disinterest. "Why must you insist on saying no more when it's painfully obvious you enjoy the things I do to you?" He asked. Ayase looked up at him through his bangs with pleading eyes. "Because I don't want to be abandoned with my children when you don't want us anymore…as you said your self…you'll give us to someone else." Kanou's disinterested look quickly turned into a glare. "Tsch, what kind of man do you take me for?" he asked putting out his cigarette.

"A cruel h…heartless man w…who makes it a habit t…to leave someone they i…impregnated." Ayase answered his voice getting stronger and louder. "Gaki!" he yelled making the bunny cringe and go back to his submissive state. "I said that out of annoyance! I do have my pride after all and leaving a knocked up female or in this case I guess rabbit, (Bestiality! X3) isn't something my pride will let me do. I wouldn't be a good man then." he said standing up now with a smirk on his face.

Good man? So raping is in something you're pride will let you do? The bunny thought chewing on his bottom lip. As if reading the look on Ayase's face he glared again. "And no raping isn't part of my manly pride…just my pride as a pervert." He grinned with a lecherous grin. Ayase shot up with a blush evident on his face. "Perverts have no pride!" he yelled suddenly making Kanou take a step back and stare wide eyed at the bunny. "Th…they only follow their….their…_thing_ with no consideration for the p…partner that they t…take that night as long as th…they can release themselves i...into to the-" Ayase was suddenly tackled and made to lay back down.

"Is that so?" he asked staring down at the frightened little blonde. Ayase gulped nodding. "Well then feel honored, cause yet again, your going to be my partner for this little round of exercise. Arguments or not." He chuckled darkly. "W…what?" he asked wide eyed. "You heard me. I won't stop no matter if you want me to or not. You're back is _mine_." He said grabbing between the boy's legs. Ayase gasped stopping all motion. "M…matte…" he whimpered ears twitching spastically. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not stopping even if you want me too." He growled out groping and teasing Ayase. "Ah…mng…" the bunny began to tremble and lift his hips a bit.

"You always tell me you don't enjoy this afterwards, yet you always react like a wanton whore when I touch you." Kanou's hand moved from the clothed erection and slid his hand up to the bunny's chest, light puffs of air escaping Ayase's mouth with each pant. "D…don't please…" he begged between light moans and pants. Kanou chuckled darkly. "You say don't but your body is saying yes. Hm, aren't you just one a little contradiction." He said teasing one of Ayase's small pink buds, earning a gasp from the bunny.

"D…don't do this!" Ayase pleaded trembling. "I've taken you a couple times already what are you complaining about?" Kanou asked teasing the bunny's now perky nipples while dry humping him roughly making the bunny squeal and buck up. "Ah…st…stop…p…please…"he begged panting. "Your begging isn't going to work. N…now just lay still a…and enjoy." He groaned out moving is hands from the perked pink buds down the boy's pale chest.

A whimper escaped the boy's throat as Kanou stopped his actions. "I'm going to cum inside of you. I want to feel you're tight heat." He said flipping the bunny over and pulling the baggy night pants down so they only covered his legs below his knees. Ayase began to struggle and try to get away only to have his wrist suddenly tied with a belt. "You're such a stubborn and _very_ stupid rabbit you know." Kanou said a smirk plastered on his face as he unbuttoned his suit pants and pulled them down along with his dark boxers. "I shouldn't have to warn you to behave now do I?" he growled leaning over the small body whispering in the bunny's ear. "N…no…" he sniffled choking back the sobs threatening to escape his throat.

"That's right and getting your hands tied is punishment. Now stay still unless you want me to take you dry." He threatened kissing down Ayase's back leaving random kiss marks. "Ah~ h…hai…" he whimpered failing to bite back a moan. "That's a good little rabbit." Kanou cooed further behind the blonde bunny. No…why…? He asked himself whimpering, his ears falling. Kanou chuckled feeling tremors rack through his uke's body.

"P…Please j…just get this o…over w…with…" the bunny whimpered. "Such an impatient little boy you are." Kanou sighed. "If you want it that badly." He smirked. "That's not what I-"a bite at his long ear made him stop. "Be quiet now." His voice was cold in the bunny's ear making him freeze up. "Good now that you're still, let's continue shall we?" he chuckled darkly, running a hand down his thigh with feather light touches. A shiver wracked thorough the small bunny. "I'll only say this once, you belong to me and no one else is going to touch you like this." He said making his way under the large white shirt he had on pulling it up over his head.

And if you even think about letting someone else touch you in this way you'll be the one to get punished." He said making the bunny's eyes widen. "B…but why? I…I wouldn't let any…" he stopped talking at the glare he received."No you won't but I sure someone could force you. He said working on the blondes shorts, easily pulling down the black material. "This hard already and that was just foreplay. Such a lewd little body you have." He smirked moving away from the boy enough to undo his pants and pull them down a bit freeing himself.

Ayase began to tremble in fear and unwanted excitement. Kanou smirked down at the bunny, lifting his legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him making him scream in pain. The elder shivered at the tight heat. "You're tight Ayase." Kanou grunted thrusting slowly. "N…no ngh…s…sto…stop i…it…" The pale blonde managed between moans mewls. "You can still talk ne? W…well we can't have that." He smirked nearly pulling all they way out, before trusting roughly into the bunny. "Nya!" his scream echoed. "I…I'm ah…." The bunny's head was thrown back as a cry of pleasure was forced out of his throat, releasing onto both of their stomachs.

Kanou moaned lightly as the blonde tightened around him, making his thrust get wild. He groaned out the bunny's name releasing inside the blonde leaning over the lithe frame to catch his breath. "You're good Usagi-chan." He smirked kissing the still panting rabbit before pulling out. Ayase looked away in embarrassment. "Well I need to get to work so, if that Okama comes by make sure to bite him you understand?" he asked pulling his cloths back on after untying the blonde. "H…hai…Kanou-san…" he muttered turning into his animal form and curling up as Kanou fixed his tie and walked out of the room. -W…why'd you give me too him? Y…you said he'd change but… - he started tearing up nuzzling into the pillow, letting sleep take over his wary and worn out body.

(Kanou)

I'm getting soft on him…if only I knew where that woman was then… Kanou tapped his pen on his desk as images of the small blonde curled up beside the woman, with baby bunnies trying to curl up into him and keep hidden from view. He groaned as guilt rose up into his chest. "Damn it!" He yelled pounding his fist on the desk making papers scatter and pens and pencils fall. "Why can't I decide to get rid of him? I'm sure there'd be more then one person willing to take him…" he growled as Kuba walked in. "Sir here's the papers you wanted." He cautiously handed the papers to his boss backing away quickly at the glare he received. Must be woman trouble. The tall raven thought walking out of the room "Poor girl…" he muttered.

**TBC**

**Okay I'm sooooo sorry this was delayed by who knows how long, but I wanted to make it a scene where the pervert of a seme was starting to change just a bit. So please don't kill me for the lateness that is this lemon fail! Ja ne! **


	4. Someya Karouko, new friend

**Okay here's number 4! I can only hope that this one is out sooner then the last one was, cause honestly I feel depressed about making readers wait so long. Well anyways as usual I own nothing and never will except for the idea. And Kanou owns Ayase…just for the record :1**

Perverts, sex and bunnies!

"Ayase you have to wake up now." A familiar female voice called to the small blonde. "5 more minuets…" he yawned burying himself in the blanket. "Someone is at the door Ayase, it's not polite to leave them waiting." Her voice turned stern, but still stayed warm. "Hai…" he yawned getting up and walking out of the room to answer the door. "Chibi Usagi-tan!" a sing song voice called from behind the door. "I…I'm coming…" he called scurrying down the stairs nearly tripping over his feet a few times. Well Kanou-san didn't say I couldn't let him in…right? He asked himself, pausing in front of the door blinking before nodding. "Right he just said to…bite him…" The blonde pouted.

"But I don't wanna bite him… " he whined opening the door a crack to see the black haired cross dresser at the door with a smile and a basket in his hands. "Well hello there, may I come in?" he asked with a laugh. "Ah…um…h…hai…" he nodded slowly moving out of the way and letting the man in. "Thank you very much Usagi-tan." He walked in heading straight to the kitchen. "Un…" he muttered quietly following behind the other.

"Now, I can tell from the looks of it that you just got up. So, lucky for you I brought you some food." He turned and smiled at the small bunny. "I…I see…thank you very much…um…" he paused not knowing the others name. "Someya Karouko Usagi-tan." He chuckled. "Then thank you Someya-san." He smiled back. "You're just too cute. How can you stand being beside that fool?" he asked ruffling his hair in between his ears. "Well I don't have anywhere else to go so I guess…it's because I don't have much of a choice." He admitted quietly. The cross-dresser pouted. "It's a shame. Perhaps I could take you with me? He won't miss you." He giggled covering his mouth.

Ayase blinked staring at him wondering if he was serious. "Um…no I…I think I'll be fine here. I mean he is kind of scary sometimes and does…." He face heated up at the thought. "things… but he's never really hurt me…" he muttered chewing on his bottom lip. Someya chuckled gently covering his mouth. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've falling in love with the wolf." He smirked. Ayase gasped blushing. "N…no i…it's nothing like that…I don't…l…lo…like him." he whimpered hiding his face. The cross-dresser shook his head staring down at the chibi usagi. "Don't deny it Usagi-tan. I can read you like a book and I know you're falling for the big bad Kanou-kun." He chuckled making the usagi blush.

"It's n…not true…" the bunny muttered. "Okay what ever you say, I'll leave it for now Usa-tan. Here eat, I'm sure you're pretty hungry right?" he asked. Just as the blonde was about to protest, his stomach growled making his ears fall. "As I thought, now eat up chibi. I don't want you starving or living off take-out." He threw an apple at the bunny who fumbled with it before holding the ripe fruit in his hand firmly. "Hai." He muttered taking a bite out of the fruit squeaking. "It's not bad is it?"Someya asked misintrupting his noise. Ayase shook his head swallowing before a happy smile made it's way to his face. "Oh not at all. It's really good actually." He said taking another bite. "Glad you like it cause there's more where that came from."

**TBC**

**Okay so this fic is gonna run longer then I planned cause I've been kinda um…hoarding this chapter…for too long… -.- so um…here it is…hope ya like it. Ja ne Minna-san!**


	5. Lesson Plan

**Okay so I 'm guessing it has been…WAY to long since the last update…hopefully not as long as the last time but ya know…anyways! I'm **_**finally**_** getting out chapter 5 so yay me! Oh and my slightly insane beta…well on of em, I haven't really got any input for this story yet but that's besides the point. Has decided to help and I got to rot his brain Wootness! So anyways…now say something you foolish mortal!**

**SourRiceCake: HELLO INTERNET! I LOVE YOU! And my brain is mush at the moment thanks to a certain evil genius -.- (glare) **

**Meh: then I have done my job well! Wait is that a complisult…well whatever it doesn't matter. You have now been introduced to people of fanfiction and the other insane people out there who read them. (and he's not on …yet maybe still working on that one.)**

**SourRiceCake: Yeah yeah yuck it up while you can . MY VENGENCE WILL BE SWIFT, PAINFUL, AND PROBALY INVOLVE SOME SMALL RODENT! Just fair warning… / might have to start writing…**

**Meh: Oh I will. So you say you have no proof just yet…wait…I guess that just means your still ploting then…curse you! Fair warning I'm gonna raid your account if you do and then I'll leave some kind of random review and you won't understand a thing I put! So ha!**

**SourRiceCake: OH Mika, when will you realize, I'm ALWAYS plotting something. ^w^ I've never written anything before that's not cool! . **

**Meh: Nya! ^-^ but it is you physco. But that besides point so unless you wanna take up…half a chapter maybe…I dunno. I think we should maybe write the chapter…(but I still rotted your brain! **

**^/.\^)**

**SourRiceCake: (glomp!) AWW IS SO CUTE! XD and leave my brain out of this… he's hurting at the moment (my legs asleep) ok lets write! ^w^**

**Well now is chapter 5 enjoy Minna!**

Chapter 5: Lesson Plan

Someya-san can't be right…could she? Ayase sighed staring down at the tea he was drinking in confusion. No…he couldn't be…even though he's already done _that._ "No!" Ayase yelled loudly shaking his head to get rid of the thought as a blush rose to his pale cheeks. "I…can't…I mean…" he groaned pushing back his cup and lying his head on his arms. I'd have to test that I guess. But I don't k…know if I can, besides even if I _did_ try to test if I really do or not than that could lead to bad things for me. He whimpered and a shudder wracked through his small frame at the thought.

"That's the only way it _could_ end…" he muttered. "What could end exactly?" Ayase screamed turning to a small white bunny and hiding under the table. "Did I scare you Usa-tan?" as familiar voice giggled making him curious enough too look out. "Well I didn't mean. I just brought you more of those apples you like so much." Ayase crawled out from under the table turning back to his human form with a relieved sigh. "H…how'd you g…get in here Someya-san?" The white bunny asked nervously. "I let myself in. You don't really think that I door I already broke down could keep me out?" he asked. Ayase just looked away with a small shake of his head. "Well anyways Usa-tan, what was it that you were so deep in thought about that I was able sneak up on you?" Someya asked.

"Oh um…i…it was nothing…" he laughed a little pulling a bright red apple from the basket and started gnawing on it. "It wasn't nothing now was it?" the cross dresser smirked sitting beside Ayase. "Um…it really wasn't anything for y…you to concern yourself w…with Someya-san." The bunny stuttered using one hand to slowly eat the apple and the other to play with one of his ears nervously. "You can't lie to me. My woman senses are telling me other wise. Now talk." The white bunny whimpered looking away nervously trying to hide behind the ear he was playing with. "Um…w…well I…I started t…to think about w…what you said after y…you left the other day and…I…I just don't know if you're…um…right…" he mumbled so the Okama couldn't hear him. "What was that Usa-tan? I didn't quiet catch that last part.

"I…I'm not s…sure if you're…well…I got confused…so I…was just t…think that maybe I could…I don't know…m…maybe test it, but I don't think I can…" Someya stared at the bunny in shock before a soft and knowing smile made its way to his face. "I see. So you want to test whether or not you _love_, "the cross dresser put emphasis on the word making small blonde boy blush brightly. "The big bad Kanou-kun right?" he chuckled seeing the embarrassed reaction with amusement. "U…um w..well k…kind of…" he muttered quietly finishing off the apple and throwing the rest of it away. "I see, well then if you really want to test that there's only one way!" he said excitedly. "R…really?" the smaller boy asked. "Yep! Now if you really want to test that theory is if you have the courage to do what I'm about to teach you." Someya laughed winking at the shy bunny. "O…okay…it's n…not gonna hurt him is it?" the blonde asked. "Nope, in fact he'll rather enjoy it. So What do ya say Usa-tan?"

Ayase bit his bottom lip nervously. "Well…i…if it's the only way then…um…okay…" he blushed. Someya giggled. "Alright then, we shall start right away. If you'll please follow me into the living room Usa-tan." The dark haired man grabbed a hold of Ayase's slim wrist gently pulling him out of the chair and into the living room, pushing him onto the couch before sitting on the couch opposite of him. "Now here's what you'll do."

(A/N: You're so lucky I'm being told not to stop here…that'd be one of the ultimate torments of Fanfiction! SRC: Your welcome people ^w^ (thumbs up) Spaz…anyways done wasting you're time here!)

~Kanou~

"Achoo!" Kanou glared at the paper work in front of him. "Sir is everything alright in here?" Kuba asked staring at the raven haired man. "Are you catching a cold?"Misai asked coming up beside his brother. Kanou shook his head. "No, it's nothing just a simple sneeze is all. Now go back to you post outside." He said glaring at the two. "Yes sir." They bowed before exiting to room. "It better be jus a sneeze." He growled going back to his paper work.

~Ayase and Someya~

"Okay now listen up Ayase I want you to tell me what exactly Kanou-kun likes that I don't know about." Someya said holding a note pad and a pen ready to write anything down. "W…well um…he likes um…dirty m…magazines…" The blonde stated tilting his head a little making the tall man across from his head with a laugh. "Come now Usa-tan, you have to be more creative than that. Everyone knows that he's nearly obsessed with his porn magazines. Tell me something he likes more than that. Like you for example." He smiled at the blush on the little bunny's face. "Oh…oh um…well I…I'm not so sure about that one but…um…I guess he likes cute things…I…I think…" he mumbled. "Oh you don't say? And you're not too bad on the cute department Usa-tan." Someya gasped. "I just had an amazing idea!" He squealed quickly running over to where Ayase was and clamped his hands on his shoulders pulling the blond around so he would face him.

"Usa-tan, how do you feel about cosplay and dress up?" the raven asked with a smirk making Ayase shrink back. "Um…I…I don't know…w…why would I w…wear things like that?" he asked. Someya cackled. "Easy, because if you care for him as you say you do then you'd be willing to wear some kind of costume. I'm sure he'd like that." His smirked widened and the bunny blushed brighter. "Oh…um…I…I don't think I can do t…that…um…do you h…have any other i…ideas?" he asked. The raven huffed letting go of the bunny and crossing his arms over his chest. "Well yes, but I think the cosplay is the best bet." He sighed. "But I suppose you could just try to seduce him of your own free will?" he shrugged making the bunny squeak at the statement. "I…I don't think I can do that either…I um…can we continue this tomorrow…I um… I g…getting kinda tired s…so um…" Someya rolled his eyes. "I'll let yo get by with evading me this once, but don't think about trying it again tomorrow I'll force feed you tons of sugar if you use the I'm tired excuse on me."

Ayase gulped and nodded already able to tell that the cross dresser was serious. "O…okay…" he said chewing on his bottom lip. "I'll be back about the same time tomorrow, you better not forget about it or I'll do something you won't like." He grinned evilly making the blonde's eyes widen. "Um…hai…" he muttered. "Now have a good rest of the day Usa-tan." He giggled grabbing his bag from the chair he sat it on and walking out of the house.

The blonde whimpered his ears falling slightly. "I hope _he_ forgets…I don't think I can handle this…" he muttered walking up the stairs to his and Kanou's shared room, turning into a bunny and making himself comfortable in the plush pillow he used yawning. Maybe if I sleep I'll be able to sort it out later… he thought. 'Don't put it off for too long. One more time and you won't be able to turn back.' the familiar woman's voice said making Ayase's ears perk up. "Okay…" he muttered before curling up into himself more and quickly falling asleep.

**TBC**

**Nya, okay so it's finally done and I'm not gonna say I'm going to have 6 out in like a week cause obviously that would be a lie. So I don't know when the next update will be I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Ja ne Minna!**

**SRC: (GLOMP!) That was fun!... if not a little disturbing /**

**Meh: you haven't seen disturbing yet.**

**SRC: That's not disturbing? That poor bunnies like… one fourth the semes size! I mean that's Gotta be painful ~**

**He's basically new to yaoi…except for when I *coughtrickedcough* him into reading loveless…and he got into my JR volume2 when it was just sitting out and opened to a lime. That and just found out that Aya-chan is sooooo tiny compared to Kanou-kun.**

**SRC: You all just missed out on the CUTEST laugh ever! XD (I have a weakness for cute things/people) and yes I'm fairly green to all this stuff so what You just wait till I start putting out some stories, will make your stuff look like story time at the preschool ^/^**

**Yeah okay, (I sadly **_**almost**_** believe that) Well so this doesn't go on for a million pages…(can fics Microsoft even go that high?) I guess you'll see more of the spaz in next chapter or in another fic.**

**SRC: BELIVE IT! …gonna go kill myself now **


	6. surprise from Kanou

**Okay so I'm alone on this one. I was going to type this up earlier but I went somewhere for a few days and had no way to type anything up. But now I'm updating again so yay! Although it **_**might**_** be a little rushed cause if I have too many chapters then I'm gonna get stuck… anyways enjoy!**

**I own nothing except the idea.**

Kanou unlocked the door to his home with a sigh. When he got in he loosened his tie and threw his jacket on the back of the couch after setting his brief case down by the door. "Ayase!" the taller man called into house waiting for the small white bunny to meet him at the door. Getting no answer he called for the blonde again, still getting no answer. "Ayase!" he called with slight worry rushing up the stairs checking every room as he passed. As he got to the room he shared with Ayase he saw the form of a small white rabbit curled up on his pillow fast asleep, his small paws kicking a little.

Kanou blinked staring at Ayase before a sigh left his mouth at the sight. So he's safe then. The tall man walked over to the sleeping bunny lightly running his hand over his small frame causing a content noise to escape the white bunny's throat at the smooth touch. Kanou chuckled darkly shaking his head. "You naïve, beautiful little blonde…aren't you afraid of me? Why are you letting me near you still?" he asked with a sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed continuing to pet the small animal.

~Unknown~

"So it has begun." A smoky blue eyed woman smiled gently seeing the tall man she gave the blonde's cousin to. "Live well Yukiya Ayase-kun." She giggled as the image faded from her sight.

~Ayase & Kanou~

Hm…feels…good. I gave a sound of content as the petting continued. Someya-san must've forgotten something and found me in here. But his scent…it's different…smells really…good. Ayase thought slowly letting his eyes slowly flutter open. No…not Someya-san…the blonde's vision finally cleared making him squeak and jump back from the bigger man who was beside him. "So you're awake now." He smirked. The bunny nodded. "Good, hurry up and get in your other form we're going to go out." Kanou said pulling his tie off. The small bunny quickly turned human, stretching out. "O…okay, b…but what am I s…supposed to wear?" he asked not sure what to make of the bigger mans sudden idea of going out. "The nice outfits that I bought you. They won't accept anyone in there who looks under dressed."

Ayase blinked but nodded. "A…alright K…Kanou-san…" he muttered quickly running into the closet to get his cloths and change.

~Time skip! ~

"Welcome to Sweet and Elite*." A red head smiled as they walked up to a podium. "How may I help you?" She asked. "I have a reservation for Somuku." Kanou said staring down at the smiley girl. "Hm let's see…"she muttered looking down at the list. "Ah! Somuku-san you're just on time. If you follow me we'll get you a private table like you requested earlier." She said. He only nodded grabbing Ayase's hand and pulling him along. "Here you go sirs. A waiter will be right with you." She bowed before walking back to her station.

"Go ahead and order whatever you want Ayase. I'll get your drink though." He was about to argue with the bigger man, but thought better of it. "Okay…" he muttered picking up the menu and looking it over. "And don't worry about price." Kanou smirked looking at the light blush that formed on the others porcelain face. The bunny nodded hiding behind the menu. "Hello sirs I'm Ayamu Hoshino and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What would you like for drinks?" he asked. "Wine and Bailey's Irish cream*." He said setting the menu down. "Very well, would you like to order as well or wait a few more minuets?" the blue haired boy asked. "Give us a few minuets." He smiled and bowed lightly before walking off.

~With the waiter and the greeter person~

"Mika-chan he is so cute!" the bluenette gushed holding back a squeal of excitement. "I know! But I just feel so sorry for him for some reason." The red head pouted staring at the pair that walked in a few minuets ago. "Why?" Ayamu asked making Mika roll her eyes. "As much as I love such a different in size, and you better believe I do cause it's just so darn cute." She muttered. "Anyways as a friend of my would say, Kanou-san is a jack hammer." She quoted. (AN: You know who you are poodle!) He raised an eyebrow looking at the pair again before giggling. "Okay I can see that. I kinda feel sorry for him now." Mikari giggled along as well before shaking her head. "Still yet it's cute. Anyways don't you think you should get them their drinks?" she asked. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" he darted off to the back to get their drinks. "Silly uke. "She smiled going back to her post.

**TBC**

**Okay so this is going on a bit longer than I wanted it too, but that's okay. Next chapter may or may not be a lemon. And the chapter was short I know sorry about that Minna! Well anyways hope you liked this one! Ja ne!**


	7. Drunk lust and baby bunnies

**So I have you guys waiting yet again eh? Ugh, I'm sooo sorry about that. I just haven't had any inspiration for updating anything lately since I have to wait to put in 2 chapters for my Ask America, Italy and Canada fic. And since Rice and Ferret aren't here I have to wait until their free and can actually write/type their parts. And I also have to wait for Rice to help me update Charming Familiar. And I really appreciate the two reviews I got for that one! So yeah I know this all sounds like one big excuse but believe me it's not. So anyways I'll let you get to the story here's chapter um…the actual chapter 7. Enjoy!**

~After dinner~

"How are you feeling Ayase?" Kanou asked the flushed bunny that was hanging off of his arm. "I'm really happy Kou-Kun." Ayase giggled between hiccups, nuzzling him the larger mans arm affectionately. Perfect. Kanou chuckled darkly to himself. "That's good." Very good. He smirked. "Ne Kou-kun can we go back home? I wanna cuddle with you. Your so warm and comfortable and you smell really good too." He started making a purring noise trying to get closer to the man. "Alright it's getting late anyways." He smirked easily picking the bunny up. "Yatta!" Ayase cheered in an airy voice followed by a giggle as he smuggled into the taller mans chest just as they came up to Kanou's car.

~Later at Kanou's house~

"OH GOD IT WONT FIT!" shrieked Ayase, a defiant tone of panic in his voice. "What are you yelling about, it's just the wrong key?" said Kanou, as he rearranged the keys in his hand selecting the correct one this time. "Your really can't hold your liquor Aya-chan." (A/N: Okay not my doing it was Rice-baka's doing. Still yet good idea ne?)

"Kou-chan, it's not gonna fit." Ayase whined, a pout could be heard in his voice. Kanou raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What are you talking about Ayase; I just grabbed the wrong key." He chuckled pulling the bunny boy closer. He looked down at his keys finally finding the right one. "You can't hold your liquor can you Aya-chan?" he asked with a smirk. "Stop being mean." He whined some more squirming in the large arms holding him, making the man drop him as soon as they entered the house. "Kou-kun is mean!" he yelled running through the house leaving the raven shocked for a few seconds before his eyes darkened to nearly black. "Poor little bunny, you haven't seen me be mean yet." He chuckled darkly. "But just let me catch you, and I'll show you how mean I can be." Kanou smirked following after the drunken Ayase who ran up the stairs.

~You are now the drunk bunny~

Why was there so many stairs? I asked myself after finally making my way up the endless stairs. Now that meanie human wolf can't get me, there is no way that he'll ever get up those things. I giggled running down the hallway. That didn't end either! I whined loudly, seeing a door and running in to get away from all the endless things. "Yay I'm safe now!" I giggled again starting to move away from the door when I was suddenly tackled from behind. "I got you now Usa-chan." The wolf man cackled making me whine and squirm under him. "No! Get off of me I don't want you laying on me!" I yelled kicking at him. "Oh?" he smirked turning me around while I was still under him somehow. "I don't mind you on top." He said nipping at the base of one of the bunny ears hanging down over the glazed over blue eyes. I clamped my eyes shut at the familiar feeling I was getting. "But I still need to punish you for running off like that." I gulped looking up at him before I got an idea. I really hope this works. I reached up and started to wiggle my fingers over his belly. He grunted moving his hand from beside my head to cover up what I knew was a laugh. I giggled doing it again earning a short deep laugh before moving out from under him while he was distracted trying to keep laughing.

I ran down the annoying endless hallway until I got to the annoying endless stairs. I pouted staring at them before making my way down as slowly as I could so I didn't fall. Once I got down the annoying stairs I ran into another room before I was pushed against a hard cold surface, a large warm body behind me pinning me down. "Thought you could run from me more after teasing me like that?" he asked making me whimper. He chuckled. "I don't think so Ay-a-se." he breathed in my ear. "G…go away…" I pouted with a whine trying to push him away from me by pushing against the cold surface I was pushed against. "I'm not going anywhere. You are going to get punished for being so dirty." He chuckled making my face heat up to a bright tomato red. "N…no!" I complained squirming around. "Ayase, if you don't stop squirming around I'm going to make it rough." The wolf like man threatened.

I gasped squirming around even more so I could run away and get away from him. He snarled turning me around and picking me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist by instinct so I wouldn't fall. "I told you if you didn't stop struggling I would make it rough didn't I?" he growled carrying me to the counter and setting me down. I gasped again struggling harder, my instincts telling me to run.

~Normal view~

That's it. Kanou snarled as the still slightly drunk bunny struggled in his hold. The man reached down and grabbed Ayase making him freeze, his ears perking up. "You should be good and stop fighting now, because I'm going to have you." He smirked seeing the blonde's bright red face, his eyes glazed with a drunken lust. Ayase whimpered biting his lip to keep from making any noise. "And I'm sure you're going to enjoy this like you have before." Kanou bit one of Ayase's ears making him gasp. "N…no…not there…" he started to move around forgetting the taller man's hand.

"Nya!" he squealed trembling. "Don't worry we're not going to do it on the counter though, not yet anyways." He said kissing down the bunny's neck. "We'll go up to the bed. And once we get up there…I'll ravish you, make you weak, and toy with your body marking it as mine." He said between kissing his neck. "You'll be begging for more, you'll want it harder and faster." He said emphasizing with a thrust of his hips making Ayase let out a low seductive moan. "Please…please do it…I…I want that…please…" he whimpered panting in Kanou's ear. Said man growled grinding against the small bunny. "You're such a dirty boy Ayase…begging in such a voice. I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight." Kanou smirked kissing him roughly making the blonde moan loudly.

Ayase looked at him with clouded eyes panting. "Kou-san…I can't wait…please…" he whimpered making the taller man moan deeply. "You don't have to ask." Kanou picked him up carrying him to their room and throwing him on the bed. It didn't take long for the raven to pounce on him like a wolf in heat. Kanou stared at the boy underneath him taking in the sight of the slightly mussed up blonde hair, white cloths that rode up to show off a bit of his stomach tempting the wolf like man, his cherry red face, and his lust darkened sapphire eyes. Kanou growled licking his lips making Ayase shiver. "You look absolutely delicious Ayase." He smirked making said blondes face grow brighter. "But you'll look better out of your cloths." The raven chuckled slowly taking off Ayase's shirt revealing the smooth pale flesh of his rabbit.

Kanou moved to take off his pants too but small hands on his larger ones stopped him. "A s…shirt for a shirt K…Kou-san…" Kanou laughed. "Alright then." He took off his shirt slowly teasing the bunny underneath him. Once his shirt was all the way off the blonde's eyes widened a little and he started to run his smooth hands over the tight stomach making Kanou groan lightly. "Your hand feel good Ayase." He said before leaning down to kiss said boy roughly shoving his tongue in getting the smaller to come out and play. Ayase moaned loudly into the kiss bucking up and rubbing against the taller man, making himself and Kanou moan.

The wolf like man pulled away leaving the bunny panting and gasping for air. He leaned down taking in one of the hard pink buds in his mouth making Ayase yelp and arch his back. "Kou-san…please…stop teasing me…" he was begged almost in tears. Kanou looked up smirking, "What a lovely sight you are Ayase…even your lustfully blue eyes." He said after licking away the few warm tears that escaped. Kanou slowly unbuttoned the white pants, leaning down and unzipping them with his teeth making the bunny moan lightly. "Kou…san…" he whimpered. Kanou chuckled. "I know Ayase but this is just the first round, I'll make you cum all night." Said bunny whimpered at the threat/promise. He slid the blondes small boxers down as well making him gasp as the cold air hit his heated flesh. "You better be ready Ayase." He took the smaller boy in his mouth making the blonde scream. "Kou-san!" Kanou hummed around him getting even more moans and screams of pleasure from the bunny the closer he got to breaking. "Kou-san I…I'm almost…"he cut himself off with a moan. "Then do it. Cum for me Ayase, let me taste you." He said going back to sucking the blonde, it didn't take long before the bunny let loose a voiceless scream, giving Kanou what he wanted.

Kanou released him with a pop licking his lips. "You taste sweet. Your delicious just like I thought." He kissed Ayase letting him taste his own juices. "Mmmm Kou-san." He moaned loudly when the raven finally pulled away letting him breath. "Yes, say my name, you'll be screaming it again before the night is done."

**TBC**

**This one is interesting…this is the most detail I have put into a lemon. And if anyone has already read my other stories you would agree. W…well then I'll let you get on with your lives and Rice if you do read this, Don't say anything…I know you will cause your just evil. And I hope this scares you as bad as the anime if not worse. That is all. Ja ne Minna!**


	8. Scared bunny and a confused wolf

**This one is going to start mid lime and will possibly be a lemon.**

"N…no! Kou-san please take it out!" Ayase had tears running down his cheeks from the pleasurable torture that he was being put through. He chuckled darkly. "Now why would I do that? I don't think you've had enough yet." He roughly pushed a large viberator into the bunny making him cry out loudly as his prostate was hit. "Nya! Take it out please, I don't want that!" his chest was heaving quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"So your okay with this?" Kanou fingered the ring he put around Ayase teasing the smaller member with a smirk. He shook his head. "No I want _you_ in me! I want the real thing! I want to cum please it hurts!" he sobbed looking up at his seme with wide, darkened, and teary blue eyes. "Hm, how can I resist such a tempting little meal, begging me to ravish him with such a lewd body and voice." He teased Ayase placing feather light touches to his inner thighs making him squirm around to get the larger hand where he wanted it. "But such impatient boy's must be punished." He smirked making Ayase whimper as he moved his hand. Kanou pulled a pair of handcuffs from the side of the bed where a box of sex toys sat.

He handcuffed the blonde to the bed making him whine. "There that's better." Kanou held down Ayase's hips with one hand teasing his member with the other. "No…no more! It hurts Kou-san, only you can…please just do it!" the bunny all but screamed not making full sentences anymore. "No we'll leave that on, but I can't wait to be inside you again any longer with the way your screaming for me like that." He roughly pushed his lips to Ayase's making him moan loudly into the feverish kiss. The blonde pulled away from the kiss panting with a weak mewl. He looked at the raven with half lidded watery darkened sapphire eyes and a lovely cherry red face.

"You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow after we're done tonight." He growled making Ayase shiver and groan. He chuckled darkly, thrusting in without warning making Ayase scream and tremble. Kanou panted lightly starting up a quick pace not giving the blonde time to adjust to his size again. "We've done it ngh 4 times already and you're already tight again. Such a slutty body, craving for me to fill up." He chuckled breathlessly. "That's what you want isn't it? You want more of my cum inside your tight little hole?" he thrust harder hitting the smaller boy's prostate making him open his mouth in a silent scream. "Take it off! Please…take it ah off!" he moaned loudly bucking his hips and meeting the taller man as he buried himself inside the tight hole again.

He laughed breathlessly. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He picked up his pace making Ayase's scream and cry. "Then cum for me…Ayase." He whispered in a deep husky voice as he took off the ring. "Kanou!" he screamed loudly almost making himself lose his voice as he released onto both their stomach and chest. Kanou groaned feeling Ayase tighten around him, he finally came inside the boy riding out his orgasm, thrusting lightly in the bunny boy until he was able to move.

He pulled out, catching himself so he wouldn't crush the small blonde underneath him. "You look exhausted…get some sleep." He lay down beside Ayase letting the bunny snuggle up to his chest. He muttered something before falling asleep quickly. Kanou soon followed cocooning himself around the smaller boy protectively.

The net morning~

Ayase woke up feeling something holding him down and warmth covering most of him. He hummed snuggling into the warmth. "Comfortable?" Kanou asked making the blonde jump and try to get away. He stopped moving quickly and whimpering. "O…ow Kanou-san…my hips hurt…" he looked up at the taller man pitifully. "Don't you remember what we did last night? You kept begging me for more." He chuckled gently massaging the bunny boy's hips. "W…what?! You mean we…again…" he started shaking. "Of course we did Ayase. Your were actually honest too." He chuckled. "No….no, no, no, no!" he yelled struggling more and finally getting out of his hold only to fall on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest to hide himself. "You don't what you could have done do you?! Now you'll make me leave and you won't want us in your house! You'll abandon us!" he panicked.

"What are you talking about Ayase?" he asked confused. "She said only one more time I could be…" he held his stomach tearing up. "Could be what? Will you just tell me already?" he asked getting up and starting to head towards him. He gasped getting up quickly. "I can't tell you! If I did you'd hate me for sure. You'd kick me out." He cried wiping his eyes. "I told you before I'm not going to kick you out, now will you just tell me what's wr-" Ayase looked at him wide eyed before running off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door leaning against it still crying. "Damn it, don't just run off and tell me what's got you so upset already!" Kanou yelled banging on the door. "Now just go away!" the raven sighed cursing under his breath and running his hand through his hair. "Fine stay in there for all I care!" he yelled stomping off for a smoke and coffee.

**Kay so that's all for this one! I know it's short but it's past 3 am here and I'm kinda brain dead after having a creepy sugar high thanks to a full moon, monster, and friends (You know who you are if you read this). Sorry for the late update I'll try to get chapter 9 out quicker. Ja ne!**


End file.
